Baby Carter
by ShadowRose94
Summary: This has been re-written. Max and Millie get drunk on her birthday and end up sleeping together. She finds out that she's pregnant and she worries about how Max will react. Will he be a good dad? Will he step up? Will he leave Sun Hill? Will he and Millie finally realise their true feelings for each other and get it together properly? Millie's not on the character list.
1. One Night

**Baby Carter - Chapter 1 / One Night**

**Millie  
**The alarm went off loudly disturbing me from my slumber. I turned the alarm off and climbed out of bed, the calendar on my wall caught my eye and then it clicked what day it was my birthday! Today I was 25 years young. I suddenly had a large smile on my face and I was generally looking forward to the day ahead but before I did anything else I needed to have a shower and get my arse to work before Smithy kills me.

I turned the shower on and did my normal morning routine and made sure I packed my clothes to go out straight from work with everyone, I walked into my bedroom to get dressed and heard my phone buzz so I picked it up off the bedside table and seen I had 23 text messages off family and friends all wishing me a happy birthday and I didn't have the energy to reply to them so I just put my phone down and got dressed.

Walking into work I had people wishing me a happy birthday and when I got to the locker room I gasped when I seen what Sally and Mel had done to my locker. They had put my work picture up on my locker and had written happy birthday on it and stuck three balloons on it too "Happy birthday!" They called out.

After getting changed into our uniforms we went to the briefing room where I was wished more happy birthday's off Smithy, Stone and Jo and some other members of the relief and after I had thanked them all I got the good news that I was going to be on patrol with Nate today in the shopping centre looking out for thieves, what an amazing day to spend my birthday "How lucky are you that you get to spend your birthday with me?" Nate questioned as we left the briefing room with his arm around my shoulder.

"Can't wait" I said and laughed as we walked with Mel and Ben to the cars who said they would drop us off at the shopping centre before going off to do their patrols close by "I wished I had gotten a better job for my birthday then patrolling the shopping centre, nothing ever happens here" I complained as we all got into the car.

"Now if something happens Millie it's all your fault" Nate said.

When we got to the shopping centre we went straight to the coffee shop to get our caffeine for the morning and we picked up a bacon roll at the bakery just to give us that little bit more energy, the second we put our rubbish in the bin we heard shouting from a nearby shop so we went over there and seen two girls fighting each other "OK that's enough you two!" I shouted and started pulling them apart with Nate's help "OK what's going on here?" I asked one of the women.

"That cow tried stealing my bag!" She shouted.

"OK and your are?" I asked.

"Jodie Swash" She answered.

"Can you explain what happened to me in detail please?" I asked.

"I was just walking down here I was on my way to Topshop when that crazy bitch came up behind me and took my bag, I managed to grab her and she slapped me so I slapped her back, we struggled and then you arrived" She explained.

After getting her statement I found some witnesses who backed up Jodie's version of events so Nate arrested the other woman and we called for a car to come and pick her up, I explained to Jodie that she would need to come down to the station at some point today to make an official signed statement and she said she would go after she had been shopping so I let her go and then Mel and Ben arrived to take the suspect to the station, we filled them in on what happened and everything they needed to know and they said they would interview her.

Me and Nate got back to patrolling the shopping centre when I spotted a really familiar face walking in the opposite direction "Isn't that Max Carter?" I asked Nate and pointed in the right direction.

"Yeah" He answered "There was me thinking that he never left the station… except when CID are needed of course" He said and started laughing "Why don't you go over and say hello whilst I get us another cup of coffee?" Nate suggested with a smirk and walked off to the café.

I walked over to Max and seen him looking in a shop window "Hope you have all the receipts" I joked.

"DS Max… oh it's you Millie" He said and I smiled "Happy birthday" He said.

"Thanks. Are you coming down the pub later?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going down but it won't be until about eight it's my niece's birthday too" He explained.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Four so after I'm done there I'll head over, it's the Eight Bells Pub isn't it?" He questioned.

"Yeah and to be honest after I'm finished work and got ready I won't be there until about eight myself" I said.

I said goodbye to Max and made my way over to Nate who was still waiting in line to buy the coffee's "Nice chat?" He asked and I just rolled my eyes at him.

Thank God the shift was over and I could have a drink! Me and the girls opened the locker room door to see Stone, Smithy, Roger, Ben, Nate, Mickey, Terry and Stevie standing out there "Happy birthday!" They shouted.

We got to the pub all the boys rushed over to the bar and argued about who was going to buy the first round whilst me, Mel, Sally, Stevie and Jo found us all somewhere to sit and it wasn't long after we sat down that Max showed up and he too went over to the bar and started debating who was buying the first round, Smithy won and he brought the first round and Nate said he would get the next one and everyone sort of took a number like they were in line and not once were any of us girls asked to buy a round.

A couple of hours later the drinks were flowing and everyone was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, Max had just brought a round and had come over and handed me my drink before taking a seat next to me "Did your niece have a nice birthday?" I asked him.

"Yeah she did" He answered.

"What sort of present does uncle Max get?" I asked.

"Well she's my only niece and I don't have any nephews so she was quite spoilt as always… she got most of the things on her wish list" He started "She got DVDs, dress up stuff, clothes, I'm taking her to the zoo next Saturday and she got £30 in a card" He said to me "I tell you what… I don't need to have children of my own to be poor… I've got her" He joked and we both laughed.

"Well you're a good uncle, all my uncle's ever got me for my birthdays was £10 in a card" I told him.

"She's wild that one… if your promise her something she won't forget it, I promised to take her to the cinema to see The Croods the day it came out and I was working so I took her two days after and she told me off" He explained and laughed "Here ya look" He said and got his phone and showed me a picture of a gorgeous little girl who had dark curly hair, a tanned skin and a big wide grin "That's my niece Isla" He told me.

"She's gorgeous" I commented and he looked so proud.

It was nice to see Max with a sensitive side showing off pictures of his niece he was clearly proud of her and loved her if he spoilt her that much and took her out, I could never see him in a million years laughing at a cartoon in the cinema eating popcorn it just wasn't the Max that I was used to seeing.

"Are you having a good birthday?" He

"I'll tell you tomorrow" I said and we both laughed.

It was chucking out time at the pub and most people had left apart from me (obviously), Max, Nate and Mel but Nate and Mel were about to share a taxi as they live two streets away from each other and I had to now phone myself a taxi but my battery had died an hour ago "Can you phone me a taxi please? My phone's died?" I asked him and he nodded and got his phone out. Me and Max went and waited outside for the taxi and I asked Max how he was getting home and he said that he would phone a taxi once I had got in mine and I was on my way home "Why don't you just share my taxi?" I questioned.

"I guess I could do that, I only live about ten minutes from you anyway" He said as the taxi pulled up.

The taxi pulled up outside mine and I dropped my bag out the taxi and Max got out with me to help me pick it up, I heard him talk to the taxi driver and then the taxi drove off "How about I help you inside and I'll walk home from here" He said and handed me my bag and helped me into my apartment building, I told him where the lift was and which button to press in the lift.

"Why don't you come in for a little while? I have a bottle of wine that I would hate to drink on my own" I told him and he smirked before nodding and we walking into my place, I took my shoes and jacket off before walking into the kitchen and getting the bottle of wine and two glasses then walked into the living room where I found Max sitting on the sofa, he had taken his coat off and had was looking through one of the magazine's on the coffee table "Nice place" He said and put the magazine down as I poured the wine.

"Thanks, it's my first home" I told him.

I sat down on the sofa next to him and kicked my shoes off "Are you working tomorrow?" He asked.

"No I booked that off months ago" I said and laughed "Are you?" I asked.

"No Saturdays are my day off" He said.

Two bottles of wine later and I was really drunk and really light headed and after telling Max that he stood up and grabbed my hands before pulling my up where I fell right into his chest and we both laughed and he helped me to my bedroom as I couldn't walk on my own and I stood next to my bed, he was about to leave when I grabbed his hand "Stay here with me Max" I said.

I pulled him closer to me and he stood there just staring at me for a few moments and then I decided to take the plunge. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went to my waist and then I planted my lips on top of his. He didn't pull away like I thought he was going to do instead he moved us back until we fell onto my bed and as soon as we were on the bed we started taking each other's clothes off as it our lives depended on it.

We wrapped ourselves around each other like long time lovers, as soon as we were naked I laid down and he hovered above me, we had stopped kissing and were just staring at each other both in shock at what was about to happen but I didn't want him to think as he might change his mind so I brought my hands up to his cheek and pulled his face down to mine and started kissing him again, he took that as a sign to continue and he pushed into me.

When I woke up the next morning I sat up and my head started to spin, I cannot believe me and Max had sex last night! I looked to the left and seen he was still asleep so I climbed out of bed and put on a tank top and some bed shorts before leaving the bedroom and walking into the kitchen and making myself a cup of coffee, shall I make Max one or will he just leave? Part of me wanted to make him a cup of coffee and the other part of me wanted him to wake up and leave. I was embarrassed by my behaviour last night I don't normally just sleep with people like that, my last boyfriend had to wait 3 months before getting the goods.

I heard the floor creaking in my bedroom and knew Max was awake and moments later he was in the kitchen with me "Want some coffee?" I asked.

"No I'm going to head home, I just came to say bye I'll see you at work" He said and left.

_**I've published this story before but I deleted it as I realised how poorly written it was. There was many spelling mistakes and there was hardly any grammar. I've re-written the whole story now and I'm quite pleased with it now. If you still think it's rubbish then I'll just delete it once and for all. Thanks for reading, favourite, follow and review :) x**_


	2. Pregnant

**Baby Carter - Chapter 2 / Pregnant**

**Max  
**Six weeks it's been since me and Millie slept together and she hasn't been able to look me in the eye since. It's as if she's embarrassed by it but I have to say I am surprised that it isn't around the station about our hook up, I thought she would have told Mel and Sally and they would have told Ben and Nate and then they would have told Mickey and then everyone would know about it. I'm happy though that no one knows about it because that could make my life very difficult here with people making remarks about a DS and a PC being together and maybe that's why Millie hasn't said anything either.

As I walked past the ladies toilets the door opened and out came Millie not looking all that good, she was pale and it was obvious that she had just been sick "You all right Millie?" I asked her.

"Yeah Sarge I'm fine just a little tummy bug" She answered.

"Well why don't you ask Smithy if you can go home I'm sure he won't mind if you're getting sick on duty" I told her.

"We've already got three people off sick today so I don't want to ask plus my shift ends in a two hours… I'll be fine until then" She said and scurried off.

I walked into Smithy's office and seen him doing some paperwork "Hiya I need some spare uniformed bodies as back up for a raid, reckon you could help me out?" I asked him.

"Yeah ask Mel, Sally, Nate, Ben, Roger and Millie they should be on refs in the canteen" He said.

"I don't want say this because I know Millie wouldn't want me too but I've just caught her being sick so I don't want to have her running around and vomiting everywhere, is there anyone else?" I asked.

"You could ask Leon. Why hasn't she said anything to me?" He questioned.

"She said that three people are off sick today and she doesn't want to say anything to you. She also said her shift ends in a few hours and she'll be fine till then so I would appreciate it if you didn't let on you know she clearly wants to finish today but don't be shocked if she phones in sick tomorrow" I explained.

"Yeah alright then fair enough" He stated.

"Cheers I'll go get them" I said and left his office.

We got back from the raid with all the drugs and all the suspects plus two more that we were aiming for so it was defiantly a good result today. The other two we picked up were buying so they'll be let go soon on a possession charge but the others… they are all being charged with intent to supply and will all be serving at Her Majesty's Pleasure. The three main targets; David Boyd, Jack Harris and Steven Taylor… I have been after them three for so long and now to see them here in custody with all of them drugs is an amazing sight to see.

Me and Mickey were going to let them strew in their cells overnight and let them think about their actions and let them worry about what's going to happen to them from here. I was going to go to the pub with Mickey and Terry and have a large whiskey to celebrate my day. On my way back to CID I seen Millie grabbing a coffee at the machine and decided to ask how she was "You feeling any better?" I asked her.

"Yeah I feel fine now but I think I might call in sick tomorrow just in case I don't want anyone to catch this it's horrible" She answered and grabbed her coffee "How did the raid go?" She asked.

"Better then I could have asked for, we got all three targets, all the drugs and two kids buying drugs so a good result and nothing went wrong. They were all so high they didn't even realise we were raiding the place until they were in cuffs so they couldn't try and flush them" I said and she chuckled lightly then it went silent and awkward "Millie I don't want what happened between us to make work awkward or anything" I told her.

"No I don't want that either" She said "I better be going Sarge" She smiled and walked off towards the locker room obviously getting ready to go home.

My phone rang in my pocket and my sister's name flashed up on the screen "Hello" I said when I answered.

"Hiya Max, look I know it's short notice but me and Dan have a dinner to go to and our babysitter's just cancelled on us. Is there any chance that you could do me a huge favour and come and baby sit?" She asked.

"Yeah of course I've just finished here give me about half hour and I'll be there" I said. I went up to collect my jacket and Mickey asked me if I was still coming to the pub with them "Sorry I can't, my sister's just called and asked me to baby sit for her" I said and he nodded.

I got to my sister's house and after a brief hello and goodbye they left the house and I went into the living room and seen Isla sitting on the sofa watching Despicable Me, one of the DVDs I got her for her birthday "Uncle Max!" She shouted as I sat down next to her, she threw her arms around my neck hugging me.

"Hey, did you have a good day at school today?" I asked her.

"No I don't like Maths" She said with a pout.

"I didn't like it either… why don't you tell me who these characters are" I told her and she smiled wide grabbing the DVD case and pointing out characters to me on it but I still didn't really have a clue who anyone was apart from the minions and that's only because they are the small little yellow things "You seen this before?" I asked her.

"Mummy took me to the cinema" She said "Uncle Max can you take me to the new despicable me film at the cinema?" She asked me.

"Of course I will, how about we go in two days… I have a day off work" I suggested "I'll pick you up from school and we'll go straight there and even have McDonalds for dinner, how does that sound?" I asked.

"You're the best uncle Max!" She exclaimed.  
**Millie****'****s POV**

I got threw the door and went straight to the kitchen to make myself some dinner and decided on some pasta and the second I started cooking it the smell… it was disgusting so I turned the hob off and ran to the bathroom where I got sick again for the third time today and for the third day in a row.

I went up to my room to change into my comfy winter/ill pyjamas and my calendar caught my eye on the back of my door, walking over to it I seen the letter 'P' marked on Wednesday last week which meant that I was due my period last Wednesday. I knew what this meant instantly with all the sickness and now late on my period I was… I didn't take someone from CID to work it out, I was pregnant and the only person that could be the father to the baby was the one and only DS Max Carter.

Oh dear God! What the hell was I going to do now? Shall I phone him and tell him? Shall I wait until I've been to the doctors and had it confirmed and made sure everything was fine? I have no idea what to do now. I never seen myself in this position.

OK Millie think properly you are an adult and you need to make adult decisions now I told myself and sat on the edge of my bed taking a deep breath to gather my thoughts. I grabbed my notebook and started making a list of things that I needed to do;

_Go to the Drs  
__Tell Max  
__Tell work  
__Tell my parents  
__Sort out my finances  
__Move into a two bed apartment  
__Get an ultrasound  
__Decorate a nursery  
__Decide a name  
__Book my maternity leave  
__Buy baby supplies  
__Pack a hospital bag_

Well I really hope that Max is willing to help me out with all of this because I'm not so sure that I can do this on my own, trying to be a parent and juggling a career in the police was going to be so hard. I knew I could do it but with Max's help it would be a lot easier but if he's not ready for that then… well I'll cross that bridge when I came to it, if I came to it.

Well I was definitely calling in sick at work tomorrow so I could start arranging Drs appointments and work out how I'm going to tell Max about this because I don't think I could face him and work with him if he didn't know but I didn't want him to know until I knew everything was OK. I did need to tell him sooner rather then later. How do you tell someone who isn't your boyfriend or husband that you are pregnant with their baby? especially after a one night stand which I know sounds terrible but that's what it was. A one night stand.

Max said he didn't want what happened to effect us and now I was pregnant, I would say that was a pretty big effect on what is going to happen between me and Max because if he didn't want to be apart of his child's life then will he stay at Sun Hill? I'm not leaving Sun Hill for any reason but would he or would he stay and look at me and my pregnant stomach at work everyday? Max was a hard man to read you never really know what his reaction is going to be to any sort of news.

I needed a friend to talk to about all of this so when I go into work next I'm going to tell Sally and Mel because if I just think these things over in my head on my own then I will drive myself crazy and that's the last thing I need right now. Well actually the last thing I need right now is Max telling me that I have to do all of this on my own but I didn't want to think about that right now it was too depressing.

This is why you shouldn't have sex when your drunk you always forget the damn condom!

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and please don't forget to follow and favourite :) x**


	3. Friends Help

**Baby Carter - Chapter 3 / Friends Help**

**Max  
**Looking at the clock in CID I knew that I wasn't going to be finished with this paperwork in time and I was supposed to have Isla at mine for the night I got up from my chair and walked into Manson's office and closed the door behind me when I went in "Guv I'm supposed to be babysitting my niece tonight and I'm not going to be finished with the paperwork on time, could she come and sit with me… just for an hour and she'll behave I promise" I asked, I didn't like letting her down I felt bad and she shouted at me too "I promise Guv it's just this once" I pleaded.

"OK then just this once" He said and I thanked him before leaving his office and when I got back to my seat I called my sister and told her to bring Isla here and when she was downstairs to ask whoever was at the front desk to call me and I'll come straight down for her and take her upstairs. She said they'd hold onto Isla for a little longer but I told her that I had cleared it with Manson and he said it was OK and she said they were on their way so I quickly went down to the canteen and got her a drink and some chocolate and when I got back up to CID I grabbed a chair and put it next to mine.

Twenty minutes later my phone rang and Roger, who was on the front office today said that Isla was downstairs so I went and got her and brought her up and told her that I would be done as soon as I could and then we could go but she didn't seem to mind that we were here "Alright Max, who's this?" Mickey asked.

"This is my niece Isla" I said.

"Hi Isla, I'm Mickey" He said.

"Like the mouse?" She asked.

"Yeah I've got the same name, how about we ask uncle Max if I can take you on a tour of the station" He asked and she nodded in excitement.

"Please uncle Max" She said.

"Go on then" I said and she jumped out of her seat grabbing her juice carton and chocolate bar and went off with Mickey.

**Millie****'****s POV  
**I seen Mickey walk into the canteen and over towards me and the girls with a little girl and I thought he was going to ask us to keep an eye on her but what he said shocked me "This is Max's niece Isla, I'm showing her around the station" Mickey said.

"Hi I'm Millie" I said and she smiled "Is uncle Max looking after you today?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm staying at his house for the night because my mummy and daddy have to go out" She explained, she was such a sweet little girl and really polite.

"What do you want to do when you're a really big girl?" Mel asked her.

"I want to be in the police like uncle Max" She answered.

After speaking to her for a little longer and getting her some more sweets Mickey took her on the rest of the tour and I couldn't help but think that Isla is my baby's cousin and she doesn't even know it. I wonder if I have a girl will she look like Isla? Max is quite pale and I am as well so I don't think the baby will have her tanned skin but maybe the dark curly hair or red hair, I was excited to see who the baby would look like me or Max or a mixture of both but I was brought out of my thoughts by Sally speaking to me "You OK Millie? You seem… distracted by something" She said to me.

"I need your advice actually, come with me to the locker room. There's to many ears in here" I said and both Sally and Mel nodded and we got up and went straight towards the locker room and after I made sure no one was in there we went in and I sat down on the bench and they stood in front of me "I might as well tell you the whole story" I started "When we went to the pub for my birthday it was chucking out time and Mel you were leaving with Nate for the taxi and Max called me a taxi but I suggested we shared a taxi. When we got to my place I dropped my bag and Max helped me pick my stuff up and then he helped me to my apartment, I invited him in and we opened another… couple bottles of wine. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together" I explained and they gasped in shock "I found out two weeks ago that I was pregnant and now I don't know how to tell him" I told them and they were clearly in shock.

"Oh my God I can't believe that you two slept together!" Sally exclaimed and I shushed her "So you around two months?" She asked and I nodded "And Max doesn't know?" She asked and I nodded again "Wow" She said.

"Was he any good?" Mel asked.

"Mel!" I exclaimed and she shrugged "Just asking" she said.

"How do I tell him?" I asked them.

"I have no idea" Mel said, well she was a lot of help.

"Maybe wait until you've had your twelve week scan, then you've got proof and you'll know if the baby and everything is OK" Sally suggested.

"That seems like a good idea" I replied.

After we finished our conversation I made them promise that they wouldn't tell anyone, not even Nate and Ben and as soon as they promised we went back to work. We started walking up the stairs and we ran into Max and Isla who were just about to leave the station "Thanks for all the sweets" Max said sarcastically and I looked down at Isla to see her giggling, she was hyper from the sweets and I couldn't help but laugh that he had to put up with a hyper child all night.

"No problem" I said and we walked up the stairs.

"Is it strange that now I think about him naked?" Mel asked.

"Yes Mel that's strange, I think it's strange speaking to him knowing your pregnant and knowing that he doesn't know" Sally answered.

"I want the gory details" Mel said and I just laughed at her.

When the shift was finished the girls invited themselves round to my place so we could eat some ice cream, eat a pizza and watch a movie and I knew it was because Mel wanted all the details of Max and his… penis. It was nice to know that I had friends here who were going to help me out and be here for me when I needed them which was what I wanted right now. Friends.

We had finished the movie, eaten the pizza and finished half of the ice cream and we all felt bloated but I knew that now was when I was going to be questioned about Max and of course Mel started off the questions "Was it big? I can't imagine Max having a big willy" She said.

"It was… I'd say maybe a little over average. It was quite perfect actually" I told her.

"Was he any good at it?" Sally asked.

"Yeah he knew what to do" I said and we all giggled.

"Did it last long?" Mel asked.

"Is twenty five minutes long?" I asked.

"It's above average" Mel answered.

"What's average?" Sally asked.

"Seven to twelve minutes" Mel answered.

"Mel our little sexpert" I said and we laughed.

**Max****'****s POV  
**Finally I managed to get Isla to sleep. When I see Millie I'm going to kill her for giving Isla all them sweets she's been hyper all night running around playing games she didn't want to sit and watch a movie with me like she normally does she wanted to play tag and hide and seek and to say I was exhausted would be an understatement. I was knackered so I went and got my pyjama bottoms out of my bedroom and made sure Isla was still asleep and grabbed my other pillow and a blanket out of my wardrobe and went back into the living room and made my bed on the sofa.

After today I don't think I want any kids of my own, I don't think I could manage doing this everyday! Since my sister had Isla I've been excited at having a child of my own but now after today I think I'd like to wait and rethink that plan I don't have the energy to do this all the time which is why I'm in CID and not uniform, uniform do all the running I only have to run on the odd occasion but not very often which is the way I like it.

I know she's only this hyper because of all the sweets she's had today but what if I get a child that's like that all the time and to be honest with my luck I probably would get a child that's hyper all the time. I love kids don't get me wrong but maybe I'll wait before I have any of my own although my mum is going on constantly about me settling down like my sister and having kids.

We'll see.

_**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and please don't forget to favourite and follow! x**_


	4. Telling Max

**Baby Carter - Chapter 4 / Telling Max**

**Millie  
**I sat in the waiting room on my own holding my pregnancy notes and I looked around the waiting room and seen all these couples sitting together looking over their notes excitedly chatting about the baby they were having. There was one other woman sitting on her own and she looked like she was about to pop which says she's either having twins and is early on in her pregnancy or she's having just one baby and is due to have it any day now, maybe that's why she's come to the hospital because she's overdue? I didn't want it to seem like I was staring so I looked away from her and looked down at the floor "Millie Brown?" A nurse said when she came through some double doors, I stood up and followed her into a room that had one of the sonogram machines "Just sit and make yourself comfortable, the doctor will be in shortly" She said and I nodded and she left.

Taking a deep breath I sat down on the bed with my legs hanging over the edge and a few minutes later a young looking woman came in and smiled warmly at me before looking over some paper work, she sat on the chair next to the bed and started asking me a few questions about my lifestyle and my work "It says here that you are a police officer?" She questioned and I nodded "What rank?" She asked.

"Police Constable" I answered.

"The thing about being in the police force, especially at your rank where you go out on the front line and you come into contact with aggressive prisoners… I am going to be recommending that you don't go for patrol during football matches and that sort of thing, I'm afraid that you are going to be doing all the boring stuff until you go back to work after having the baby" She explained but I had already read the booklets and I knew what I needed to know "Right, could you lie on the bed for me and lift your top to reveal your stomach please and we'll do a sonogram for you" She told me and I did as I was told.

I looked at the screen and seen the tiny baby that was growing inside my body and tears started to well up in my eyes and a few of them fell down my cheeks "Could I have two copies of that please?" I asked the lady and she nodded before standing telling me that she would be back soon and I was OK to clean up.

When I walked out of the hospital I took a breath of fresh air and put the sonogram pictures in my bag and walked over to my car where I just sat there not really knowing what to do next but then I decided that I had to tell Max about this before I wait to long and talk myself out of it. I put my key in the ignition and drove towards Max's apartment, I seen his car in the car park and knew that he was home… I took another deep breath before getting out of the car and walking over to the main door.

"Hello?" He asked when I pressed the buzzer.

"It's Millie can I come up please?" I asked.

"Sure" He answered and the door buzzed loudly indicating it was open for me to come in, I opened the door and went up to Max's floor and then down to his door where I knocked and a moment later the door opened revealing Max in some tracksuit bottoms and a black t-shirt "Come in" He said opening the door wider for me and I smiled before walking in and going straight through to the living room "Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"No thanks" I said and we sat down on his sofa "Max I really need to tell you something and I'm not sure how your going to react, I've been needing to tell you for weeks and now it's come to it I can't think of how to say it" I said and I knew I mustn't be making any sense to him at all "Sorry for sounding crazy but… I just don't know what words to use" I said.

"It's OK just take your time and start from the beginning… are you in trouble?" He asked.

"Depends on how you look at it" I told him and he raised his eyebrows confused "Max I'm pregnant" I stated.

His eyes grew wide in shock and I took one of the sonogram out of my bag and handed it to him, he took it out of my hand and just stared at it "I can't believe this" He said and leaned forward putting his head in his hands "We should have been more careful" He said.

I nodded in agreement "We should have but there's nothing we can do about it now" I told him.

"You're right there's not but I need some time to wrap my head around all of this and just… let everything sink in, I don't mean to be rude but could you leave and I'll call you?" He asked and I just nodded and got up from my seat on his sofa and made my to the front door and left his place and went straight back to mine.

When I got back to my place I threw my keys on the table next to the door and walked into the living room taking my coat off putting it over the back of the sofa and threw my head back on the chair thinking about the news I had just told Max and I wanted to know what was going on inside his head. What he was thinking? What he was planning? Did he want to be apart of this baby's life? Was he going to leave? I hated not knowing what was going on. I wanted to go back round there and demand to know what he was thinking and what was going on through his head and if he knew what he wanted.

Of course I couldn't do that I needed to give him some time like he had asked for but we're both working tomorrow and it's going to be awkward if we run into each other and he hasn't told me what's going on. I had planned on telling the people I needed to tell like Jack, Smithy, Stone and Jo but I didn't want to say anything until I had spoken to Max. I wasn't going to name him to them if he didn't want to know but if he did then we needed to speak to them together about what was going to happen and how much time the both of us were going to have off when I have the baby. there was so much to do and so much to think about and now that he's not talking I don't really know what to do.

I was just about to run a bath when my phone started ringing so I grabbed it out of my pocket and seen Max's name flashing up on the screen and I debated not answering it but I did "Hello?" I said.

"I'm downstairs, can I come up?" He asked.

"Sure I'll buzz you in" I said and went over to my buzzer and let him in, he came up and knocked on the door, I opened it and let him in then we went through to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier but I was… in shock that was the last think that I expected you to say" He admitted and I guess I couldn't stay mad at him I understand. Max moved a little closer to me and grabbed my hand "I promise you now Millie that I will be there for you and this baby as much as you want me to be there, I'm going to promise that I'll try and be a good dad but I can't promise you that I'll be perfect and I won't make mistakes because I will make mistakes but I'm going to try and be the best I can be" He told me and looking in his eyes I knew that he was telling me the truth.

"Max I'm not asking you to be perfect because I won't be perfect I'm also going to make lots of mistakes but I need someone to be there for me and someone to support me and the baby not just financially but be there for us when we need you, be at doctors appointments, be at the birth, get up in the middle of the night to feed the baby and change the poopy nappies… just be there" I explained to him. Me and Max spoke about what we were going to do next.

"I need to tell the bosses because my doctor told me that I can't do the football matches and things like that, do you want to tell them with me tomorrow?" I asked.

We agreed that we would both go and tell them tomorrow, Max said that he was going to gather a meeting with them privately and then together we would tell them together and Max wanted to make sure that I was going to be looked after but I knew they would be good to me. I knew all of them would be there for me if I needed them because I liked my bosses… they were all good at their jobs.

"Does anyone at work know?" He asked me.

"Mel and Sally know but I made them promise not to say anything and I know they won't. I don't want anyone to know until I've told the bosses for the main reason that I don't want them finding out second hand" I told him and he understood that "Can you believe that all of this is happening? You know twelve weeks ago I was enjoying my twenty-fifth birthday and living life care free and now I have a baby to think about and… it's a lot to happen in twelve weeks" I said and he nodded "I need to move out of here too, a one bedroom apartment is not going to be big enough for a baby" I told him.

"Well I was thinking of moving out of my place and getting a bigger place anyway so why don't you come and live with me?" He asked and I was shocked "I'm not suggesting we start anything, unless we both want too, but it would be easier for us to work together and share the feeds and nappies if we live together" He explained and I had to admit that it did sound like a good idea, I was impressed.

We were going to focus on telling the bosses though first before we start looking for places to move into and everything, I mean I am only 12 weeks so we have plenty of time to get everything sorted and even though Max told me not to worry about anything that made me worry about everything. I'm glad I'm not doing this alone but I really hope that now he knows he isn't going to treat me like I'm disabled because I'm pregnant I hate people who do that! "Thanks for all of this Max I really appreciate it" I told him and he gave me a warm smile.

_**Now Max knows, how will things go from here? Please leave a review and please favourite and follow. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :) x**_


	5. Telling The Bosses

**Baby Carter - Chapter 5 / Telling The Bosses**

**Millie  
**I got into the passenger seat of Max's car and as soon as I had my seat belt on Max pulled away towards the station neither one of us speaking the entire way there nervous for the meeting we had planned first thing with Jack, Smithy, Jo and Stone. I was hoping that things would go smoothly and no one would treat me differently but I knew that things were going to change at work. They wouldn't let me do the big jobs, I'll be stuck on traffic or something but I should be thankful that I had a job "You nervous?" Max asked as we pulled into the station car park.

"Of course I'm nervous" I told him and we got out of the car and as we walked through the station towards Jack's office I could tell people were wondering why Max had brought me to work amongst other things "I don't think I've ever been this nervous" I said and we chuckled as we got to Jack's office and Max knocked on the door.

We went inside and Max closed the door behind us, my hands became sweaty as they all stood there staring at me waiting for one of us to speak and explain what was going on "Sorry to call this meeting at such short notice but we really need to talk" Max explained to them, when he finished his sentence I know that this was all he was going to say… thanks Max.

I've been thinking about how to tell them this but I decided to go with a short sentence and leave out the details of how it happened "Me and Max are having a baby" I stated and I could tell by their faces but they were shocked at the very least by the news but then Jo smiled and gave us her congratulations and the others followed her lead.

"I didn't know that you two were an item" Stone said and I was going to let Max answer that.

"We're not an item" He answered.

"Right" Stone said obviously not knowing what else to say.

"Well we need to discuss how this is going to effect your work, we need to know your due date so we can sort out maternity leave and due to new government rules, Max you are also allowed time off similar to maternity leave. Have you been to the doctors yet?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" I told him and handed him some photocopied notes that they would need for their files that would tell them my due date, how far along I was and the doctors note about not working the football matches and things like that "Is there any thing else you need from the doctors or anything?" I asked him.

"No I seem to have everything I need but if I do need anything else then I'll let you know, well congratulations on the news" Jack said and we thanked him and left.

Well it definitely went better then I thought it would and Max smirked at me in an I-told-you-so kind of way as we walked towards the girls locker room so I could get changed and start my shift "I knew everything would be OK" He said cockily as we got to the door "I'll catch up with you later, take it easy" He said and kissed my cheek before walking away. I certainly wasn't expecting a kiss on the cheek but there we go, I opened the door to the locker room and seen Mel and Sally looking at me with excitement on their faces.

We got to the briefing room to get our jobs for the day and I had to quiet them down as we neared people, Stone and Jo smiled at me before walking to the front to give everyone their chores "Mel and Roger you are in the area car going around the Larkmead Estate area, Sally and Ben you are going to be giving a safety talk at Deansgate Comp about the internet, Millie you're with Nate and you two are going to be getting a Mrs Ellie Chapman out of bed and into court at eleven to give evidence" Jo gave everyone else their chores then we were all dismissed.

So glad I'm not Sally or Ben today! I hate going to Deansgate because the kids all think that they know everything and anything, the 13 year old girls are always bragging about having sex and possible pregnancies, they don't listen to a word you say and we've all nicked half the kids there for something. One thing for sure is that my child is not going to Deansgate Comp, Max can fork out some of his CID wages to get a decent school.

Me and Nate got to the car about to wake up Mrs Chapman when Stone called me back and I knew what he was going to say was going to be about the pregnancy so I told Nate to get the car warmed up and I'd be back soon "Make sure you take it easy out there, Ellie Chapman has been nicked before for assault on a police officer so make sure Nate looks after you" He said to me.

"Of course Sarge I'll make sure he does" I told him and went back to Nate who asked what that was all about "He was just saying that we need to be careful because Ellie has form of assault on a police officer… you're going to have to look after me Nate" I said and started laughing.

"So what was with your meeting this morning? I seen you in Jack's office with Smithy, Stone, Jo and Max" He stated as we got out of the station car park.

"I was about to come up with a lie but I guess you should know… I'm pregnant" I told him "So you have to take special care of me today" I joked to lighten the mood.

"You serious?" He asked and I nodded "Who by?" He asked.

"Max" I simply answered and his jaw nearly hit the floor of the car.

"Max? As in Max Carter?" He asked.

"Yes Max Carter… why what's so bad about that?" I asked him.

"Nothing it's just… it's Max" He said "When did you two hook up?" He asked.

"My birthday" I answered.

"Birthday sex for Millie!" He exclaimed.

"You have to keep it to yourself only a few people know" I told him.

"I swear… congratulations… and don't worry I'll look after you" He said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

We got to Ellie Chapman's address and I knocked on the door and rang the door bell but no one came to the door so Nate went round the back and I looked through the living room window and seen her laying on the sofa knock out, there was a bottle of vodka on the table and a bottle of pills "Nate!" I shouted and smashed the window on the front door then reached in and unlocked in letting myself in and I rushed over to her checking her pulse, I heard footsteps and looked up to see Nate "She's breathing but barely, call an ambulance" I told him and he did that straight away.

At the hospital Ellie Chapman was rushed to ICU and I called it in to Jo that Ellie had tried to kill herself. She said that she would send Max down as it was his case that she was a witness for and he had already done his evidence and when Max got to the hospital and I told him everything that happened "What was she a witness for?" I asked him.

"Her husband killed her sister… she had a few threats from him saying she was next and we arrested him again and we fitted her with a new alarm for her house she was obviously just to scared. Her husband used to beat her up, I mean proper beat her up. She always had bruises on her and marks but she always withdrew the complaint but then when we could get him for murder she came forward and said she seen it" He explained.

"Who was her husband?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I remember that case now, it was in the papers and everything" I said and he nodded.

"Now he's probably going to get away with this and everything!" He said frustrated.

Nate came over to us and handed me a bottle of water "Alright Sarge, congratulations" He said and Max just smiled at him "The doctor said it's still touch and go with her at the minute and if she comes round we won't be able to speak to her for a few hours… she definitely isn't going to court today" He explained.

"For God's sake! If she wanted to kill herself couldn't she do it after the bloody trial!" He shouted.

"Max!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon mate that's a bit harsh" Nate said.

"She knew that it was her keeping this investigation together, she knew that if she didn't give her evidence in court then the whole thing would probably collapse. I knew I should have given her an FLO or guard or something, now I gotta phone the judge and tell him that she's tried to top herself" He said irritated and walked off towards the exit.

Was that man really the father to my child? The man that wished she had topped herself after she's done what he needs from her? Really? I knew he was slightly harsh at times and he could be a real asshole but I never thought he would say something like that "What did you see in him?" Nate asked me in a joking way and I laughed a little but then I asked myself, what did I see in him?

Everyone was right about Max; he was an asshole, he only cared about the result, he didn't care much about his victims, he was harsh, wasn't afraid to speak his mind, not afraid to go behind the bosses back… I couldn't find one good quality about him not one. What was it that made me go to bed with him that night? I don't normally go for guys like Max, most of my ex boyfriends have been like Ben; sweet, funny, a good friend, a decent guy. My type of boyfriend and Max are just total opposites "I'll be back in a minute" I said to Nate and went to the exit to find Max I was going to speak my mind to him and he was going to listen whether he liked it or not.

I went outside and seen him putting his phone in his pocket "What the hell are you playing at? Speaking about someone like that. She must have some serious concerns and worries if she's tried to kill herself and you say something as stupid and insensitive as that. I don't care if your case is lost I care about that girl laying in there after trying to kill herself, I want to make sure that she is OK and she has everything that she needs if she wakes up. You know I never done anything but stand up for you against everyone but now I see that I just wasted my time because you are everything that they say you are and to think you're going to be my child's father…" I shook my head and scoffed at him before I walked back to Nate.

_**Now that the bosses know what will they do to help Millie? How will things progress for Millie and Max during this time. Thank you for reading. Please please please can you leave a review and let me know what you think of it. Thank you!**_


	6. 20 Weeks

**Baby Carter - Chapter 6 / 20 Weeks**

**Millie  
**I was now 20 weeks pregnant and things between me and Max are strained to say the least, since I shouted at him over the Ellie Chapman incident we've only ever spoken when it's about the baby. We don't even really spoken at work and people have noticed that we're not talking and it's really starting to bother me because all he had to do was say sorry for what he said and that would have been it over and done with but he is just so damn stubborn and he can't ever apologise to anyone for anything. Today though we had to talk because I had an ultrasound appointment and he said he would pick me up and we would go together like he promised when I told him I was pregnant.

Honestly I couldn't fault him when it came to the baby because he did everything that he was supposed to do and he had fulfilled all of his promises but when it came to us speaking about something other then the baby then I could have more conversation with a dog then with him. It's like he thinks I'm in the wrong for what happened and I was the one who had to apologise even though I wasn't in the wrong at all I stand by everything I said to him that day he needs to grow up, start acting his age and apologise for what he said.

My phone buzzed indicating a text from Max which said he was outside so I made sure I had everything that I needed and I went out to the car and got in the passenger seat. we said hello to each other and he asked me how I was then that was it for our conversation until we got to the hospital where we made small talk in the waiting room "Do you want to know what we're having?" I asked him.

"No I want to wait but if you want to find out then whilst I bring the car round you can ask the doctor" He said.

Well wasn't he in a good mood today, he checked his watch for the thirtieth time "Have somewhere better to be?" I asked.

"No just wondering why they're taking so long" He answered.

"Millie Brown!" The nurse called out, me and Max stood and followed her to the room "The doctor will be here in a moment" She said with a warm smile and left the room.

I sat on the bed and Max sat on the chair next to the bed looking around the room then a couple minutes later the doctor came in and asked the normal questions before asking me to lift my top to do the ultrasound, he scanned my stomach and the baby popped up and I smiled looking at it. Max even cracked a smile "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"No" I answered.

When we left we got back in Max's car and we drove back to my place and I invited him in for coffee and surprisingly he actually said yes so he went and parked the car and we went inside "You sit down I'll make the coffee" He said and I smiled in thanks at him and went into the living room and sat on the sofa kicking my shoes off, he came in and handed me a cup and had a cup himself and sat down next to me "You been promoted at work? I've seen you walking around in plain clothes" He asked.

"No I haven't, I'm wearing plain clothes because the uniform doesn't fit me anymore and I can't go out running after people in plain clothes so I'm restricted to station work and when I'm on the front office they have a jumper for me to put on over my plain clothes… do you know how embarrassing it was to tell Jack I couldn't fit into my clothes anymore" I told him and he smirked.

"Good size baby" He said.

"Yeah… where you a big baby?" I asked.

"I was seven pound and four ounces, you?" He asked.

"I was a premature baby so I was tiny, five pound two ounces" I told him.

"How premature where you?" He asked shocked.

"I was born at thirty weeks" I answered.

"I never knew that" He said "If you're still interested I've found a three bedroom house if you want to see it" He told me.

Max showed me the house on my laptop and it was perfect for us, it was close to work, close to a day care centre which catered for children from 0-4, it was across the road from a park, the shopping centre was a 10 minute drive, it was decently priced, the rooms looked good sizes, it was newly redecorated and there was a driveway big enough for two cars "Max I think it's perfect" I told him and he seemed pleased with himself and said he would make an appointment at the estate agents and get a viewing and then put in an offer.

Not that I don't like Max's parents because I do they are lovely people and say nothing but nice things about me but every time we see them they ask us why we're not getting married because they think that because we're having a baby we need to get married, I know Max gets uncomfortable but how do you think I feel when they're talking in Polish together about what I should be doing? "When?" I asked.

He shrugged "In the next few weeks. I know you get uncomfortable when they talk about us getting married but they promised to be on good behaviour" He told me.

"I might not speak Polish but I know what they're talking about with you… especially as your dad can't really pronounce some of the words properly… but your mum is desperate for us to get married because we're having a baby and that's why they got married in their day but… Max me and you are not in the right place to even become boyfriend and girlfriend, we don't even speak unless it's about the baby" I explained to him.

"I know and I'm not going to force you into marrying me or becoming my girlfriend but part of me is hoping that maybe one day me and you will be in that place to get together and not just because we're having a baby together" He said.

Did he mean that? "Let's see if we can be friends first because since Ellie Chapman we haven't even been that" I told him and he nodded "You know I always thought it would be you friend zoning me not the way round" I said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"It's not secret I had… have a crush on you. Why would I stick up for you against everyone?" I questioned.

"To be honest I have a crush on you too and have for a while" He admitted.

I was about to reply to him when I felt a flutter in my stomach, the baby was kicking "Max the baby's kicking" I said excitedly and he asked where, I grabbed his hand and put it on the spot and he smiled wide as he felt it "I've gotten little feelings but never something that strong" I told him. I can't believe the baby kicked that strong it's never done that before!

When Max went home I kept touching around my stomach and talking to my bump trying to get it to do it again but it wouldn't and after half an hour I gave up trying and decided to run myself a bubble bath, the second I sank into the bubbles I instantly became relaxed and forgot about not being able to fit into my uniform, I forgot that Max's parents where going to ask me why me and Max are not getting married. I just let go of all that stress and thought about my baby kicking, I tried again but it wouldn't kick.

Thinking back to the moment when the baby kicked, it was when Max was talking. Great my baby is going to love daddy more then me! When I see Max at work tomorrow I'm going to get him on his own and I'm going to get him to speak and see if my theory is right that it was Max's voice that made the baby kick. I will be so sad if it was Max's voice and not mine, as a mother you want it to be you.

Stupid man.

During refs at work the next day I was in the canteen in line to get something to eat when Max came and stood beside me and went to speak but I told him to stop talking so I could explain to him my theory "So after all that trying, I remembered that when the baby kicked you were the one talking so maybe if we go somewhere quiet you can just talk and we'll see if the baby kicks again" I told him.

There was no one in the briefing room so we went in there and I sat in one of the chairs and Max stood in front of me "What shall I say?" He asked and I just shrugged "OK… I've phoned the estate agent and he has booked us in for a viewing…" I held me hand up to stop him "Is the baby kicking?" He asked and I nodded, he put his hand on my stomach "This is amazing! I'm making the baby kick" He said excitedly and then the baby stopped kicking. Before I knew what was happening I started crying thinking that my baby was going to love Max more then me which wasn't right the baby should love mum more then dad. Mum does all the pregnancy and giving birth bit which is the hard part and dads get all the good stuff it's not fair "Why are you crying?" He asked sitting on the chair next to me.

"The baby loves you more then me" I said.

"No it doesn't… that kick probably means get away from my mum" He said trying to make me feel better.

He hugged me and I heard the door open to see Mel, Sally, Ben and Nate standing there looking at me confused "The baby loves Max more then me" I told them.

"How do you know that?" Nate asked.

"When he speaks the baby kicks" I told them.

"The baby is probably warning him off, telling him to go away" Ben said.

"That's what Max said" I told them.

"He's probably right then you don't get in CID without knowing things" Sally said hugging me.

"You're probably right it's just these stupid hormones" I said.

"Exactly" Max said.

Then I smiled wide "That means the baby loves me more" I said happily.


	7. Together

**Baby Carter - Chapter 7 / Together**

**Max  
**Me and Millie have been good since our talk a month ago and we had really been getting along better and spending more and more time with each other, I would say that we were together for most of the day even when we're at work she usually ends up in CID doing paperwork as she's restricted to station duties. She hasn't got a lot to do as she done all her paperwork on time and she's done everything that she's supposed to do. Manson had been talking to Smithy about Millie coming back from her maternity leave and giving it a go in CID as she had been so helpful now, she had been helping me and Terry out on a case we had and if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have arrested the main suspect yesterday and she had helped Manson with something he was working on as well… she'll go far in the job.

Tonight though we wasn't working and I was treating Millie to a night out at the cinema to see this new comedy film she wanted to see it was the least I could do as she was taking care of my baby in her tummy for me. I pulled up outside her apartment complex and used the key she had given me to let myself in, she said she was sick of having to walk over to the buzzer every time I came round, I opened her front door "Millie?" I called out and went inside closing the door behind me.

She came out of the living room and I was surprised to see her dressed so nice, she doesn't normally dress up. Well I wouldn't call it dressing up but she had made more of an effort then she normally does, she was wearing a pair of jeans, brown boots that just came above her ankle, a white top with a red jacket over it and a leopard print scarf that covered her bump "You look good" I told her and she smiled "Ready to go?" I asked her, she picked up her handbag and said she was ready so we left.

When we got to the cinema Millie said she was going to the toilet and I went and got the tickets for us and I would have gone and got the popcorn or whatever she wanted but I didn't know what she liked so I waited for her to come out "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked her.

"Can I have some nachos with lots of cheese dip and a sprite please?" She asked and I nodded, I handed her the tickets and said to wait over by the screen as people were starting to rush over into the line and I didn't want one of them to elbow her or something. We got our seats but the adverts had just started so we were going to be waiting for the film for a while "I tell you what cheese flavoured things are my craving" She told me dipping one of her nachos into the dip and getting lots "You not want anything?" She asked.

"No I was planning on getting a pizza when I got home" I told her.

"Would you judge me if I said I could eat these then a pizza?" She asked.

Millie lied to me! She told me this film was a comedy but it wasn't it was a chick flick! As we walked out of the screen she was smirking and I couldn't believe that I hadn't checked this out first such a rookie mistake. As Millie said she wanted a pizza too I told her to come and stay at mine tonight and we would order one, neither of us had work tomorrow because we had a doctors appointment to go to at 4pm.

Eventually we got back to my place and as soon as we walked in the door I went and got the number for the pizza place and ordered Millie her extra cheese pizza and got my normal meat lover pizza before making us a drink. I put the TV on and we started watching something but Millie was shifting uncomfortably "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"These jeans!" She groaned irritated "I'm going to go and put my bed clothes on" She said and got up from the sofa. When she came back wearing some purple bottoms she kept her and a over sized white t-shirt which belonged to me, she had put her hair up and wiped off her make up "Can you turn your heating on please I'm cold" She said and I got up off the sofa and turned it on and because it took a while to come on I grabbed her a blanket "Thanks" She said and wrapped herself in the blanket "You not cold?" She asked.

"I've been living here so long that I'm used to it" I answered. She moved closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder then threw some of the blanket over me "Thank you" I said and she looked up at me and smiled before looking back to the TV.

By the time the pizza had arrived the apartment had really warmed up and we didn't need the blanket anymore but we still sat close to each other, she had taken her head off my shoulder to eat but when she had finished she put her head back then her arm sneaked it's way across my torso, I had also finished my pizza and put my arm around her hugging her close to me "This is so comfortable" She murmured nestling into me a little more. Not to long later I looked down at Millie and seen that she was fast asleep and I didn't want to leave her here on the sofa because it's uncomfortable. I shifted and got up of the sofa then picked Millie up and walked her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and put the covers over her. I placed a kiss on her forehead and went to leave but she had held of my hand "Stay" She whispered. I took my shoes, shirt and trousers off and got in bed beside her and she nestled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her "Thank you" She whispered again and kissed my cheek.

When I woke up the next morning I seen that Millie was already awake and out of bed so I also got out of bed and went into the living room and seen her sitting on the sofa wrapped up in the blanket from last night watching TV with a drink on the coffee table "Morning, sleep well?" I asked her and I sat down next to her.

"Yeah it was nice" She said with a smile "Do you want some breakfast?" She asked me.

"No I'm alright for the minute" I answered.

"You know what Max, last night I really enjoyed myself and thank you for staying with me and just being a good guy" She said to me.

"Anytime" I said with a smile.

An hour later we were sitting how we were sitting last night with her head on my shoulder and my arm around her. I hate sitting like this and not be able to kiss her it was killing me! I was more into Millie now then she had ever been into me "Millie I know you said that we wasn't in that place right now but I would like for us to give things a go between us" I told her.

She shifted and sat up looking at me "Me too" She said "I know I said that I wanted to wait until we're in that place but I think now that we are in that place because we get on better, our conversations are about more then baby now… I want us to be a couple and if it doesn't work out between us then I need you to still be a dad" She explained to me.

"Of course! No matter what happens between the two of us I will always be a dad to our child" I told her "So we're giving it a go?" I asked.

"Yeah we're going to be a couple… a family" She said and I leaned down and placed a short sweet kiss on her lips.

Well now I can tell my mum and dad that we're together and although we're not getting married just yet it was a start and she can leave Millie alone and not ask her all sorts of embarrassing questions when we go and see my parents next Saturday. Millie put her head back on my shoulder and I put my arm back around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head as she went back to watching TV.

At 4:10pm the nurse called us into a room where and Millie sat on the bed as I sat in the chair next to the bed, the doctor came in and measured Millie's stomach and said she was making perfect progress then we listened to the heart beat which was strong and good paced. The doctor told us that everything is as it should be then he did another ultrasound and it showed us that the baby had grown quite a lot in the last four weeks and everything was fine with both Millie and the baby "I'm glad everything is OK" I told her as we walked out of the appointment holding hands.

Things were really working out for the two of us, as we got into the car I drove us back to my apartment where I told her to sit down and made us something to eat and drink "Are you happy with the doctors appointment?" I asked her as I sat down handing her a drink and a sandwich.

"Yeah I'm very happy with what was said, everything is running along smoothly. I have to admit that I was worried about having a preemie because I was" She said.

"Yeah when you told me that you was a preemie, I did some research and apparently because you were a preemie, your baby could be too. I'm glad today we got the news that everything was running smoothly. Make sure you let me know though if you feel anything that you're not sure about and we'll call the doctor OK" I told her and she nodded.

Millie said she was going to stay at hers tonight because her place was warmer and I said I would stay with her so I packed what I would need tomorrow for work and left my place and went to hers, when we got in she put the heating on and said she was going to have a quick shower and I was to make myself at home. I just sat on her sofa after making myself a cup of coffee and put the TV on and looked through her recorded TV shows and I was surprised at what I found; Dracula staring Jonathan Rhys Meyers, The Steve Wilkos Show, Celebrity Juice, The Vampire Diaries and The Only Way Is Essex.

"Find anything good?" She asked as she came back into the living room wearing her pjs and her damp hair tied up. She came and sat down next to me and I put my arm around her, she put her arm across my torso and her head on my chest.

"I found some surprises… I didn't expect you to like The Only Way Is Essex or Steve Wilkos considering you don't like Jeremy Kyle" I told her and she just chuckled.

"Steve is better then Jeremy!" She stated "Do you want a shower?" She asked.

"I was going to have one in the morning but I could have one now" I told her and kissed her on the lips she told me where to get a towel and I went to the bathroom.


	8. The Carter's

**Baby Carter - Chapter 8 / The Carter****'****s**

**Millie  
**When I woke up I looked at the clock and seen that it was only 6:20am and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. I looked over to the other side of the bed and seen Max still fast asleep and snoring so I just got out of bed and put my dressing gown on and went into the kitchen and made myself some toast and a cup of tea then I went into the living room and caught up on my recorded TV shows.

I had watched a couple of Steve Wilkos shows and an episode of TOWIE then Max came into the living room greeting me with a kiss, he sat down next to me and took a bite of my toast "Oi!" I exclaimed and he smirked at me and kissed me again "Make your own" I told him.

"Well I don't want to eat to much today as we're going to my parents for dinner, you know what my mums like" He stated.

His mum made the most amazing food and she always made so much of it too! She made a whole large plate for everyone and you had to eat it all because it was so good but you didn't want to eat it all because there was so much of it and you felt so full afterwards you could hardly move.

I looked through my wardrobe for things to wear but nothing I liked fitted me anymore and I knew that I was going to have to put my leggings on but I haven't got a long enough top to go with the leggings. I just ended up putting on the leggings with a white shirt and my brown boots as they are the only shoes my swollen feet fit into these days and I went into the living room to see Max sitting on my sofa waiting for me drinking a cup of coffee "You ready?" He asked when he seen me and I just nodded to him and we left my place and drove towards Max's parents.

When we got there Max let himself in with his key and we went through to their living room where we were both greeted by Max's mum hugging and kissing us, his dad hugged me and kissed my cheek and shook Max's hand "Look how big you are… there's a strong baby in there" Ginny, his mum said and put her hand over my bump smiling wide.

"Don't remind me… none of my clothes fit anymore" I said and we both laughed then she whisked me off into the kitchen where we could have a 'girly' chat, we sat down at the small table in the kitchen and she made us both a cup of tea "How have you been?" I asked her as she sat down opposite me.

"I've been fine thank you, I hear that you and my Max are now together… took your time" She said and I just smiled at her "You and Max are happy?" She asked.

"Yes we're very happy" I answered and then I remembered my little present for her "I have something for you" I told her and her eyes lit up like it was Christmas. I reached into my bag and got out my newest sonogram picture and handed it to her.

She studied the picture and seemed very happy with it "Oh my God this picture is amazing! That's my little grand baby" She said and called in Jack, Max's dad and he came in followed by Max. Ginny showed the picture to Jack who also seemed very happy and impressed with it "Max nie jest dziecko urocza!" **(Max isn****'****t the baby adorable!) **Ginny exclaimed to Max and he smiled at her.

"Oczywiście, że to urocze widziałeś jak piękna Millie jest" **(Of course it's adorable have you seen how beautiful Millie is) **Max said to her.

Me and Jack just looked at each other and smiled as they spoke in Polish to each other about what ever it was, Jack understood Polish but only if it was being spoken slowly not at the speed they were speaking it so neither of us had a clue what they were talking about "So Millie how's work?" Jack asked me.

"It's OK although boring as I'm on station only duties" I told him.

"She's been amazing in CID though helping everyone out so maybe you'll be in CID soon" Max said and it was then I realised that Max had finished the conversation with his mum "I wouldn't have gotten my suspect if it wasn't for Millie's help" He said and kissed my cheek.

Ginny said she was going to start making dinner and I offered to help but she told me to go into the living room and sit comfortably with Max and told Jack to get the plates out and the cutlery. Ginny was a very proud person and would never accept help off anyone for anything she'll do everything herself, she would rather get the bus with all her shopping and walk from the bus stop to the house instead of asking Max if he would take her (which he would).

An hour later Ginny and Jack came into the living room and handed me and Max each a large plate full of food, they went and got their plates and came back and sat down on their chairs and we all started eating dinner and it was gorgeous! The food was absolutely amazing! Every time we had dinner here it was amazing, Ginny was such an amazing cook but she always gave me too much I wasn't used to eating such big portions of food. Whenever I knew we were going to be coming here I always made sure not to eat anything or eat only something small because I would be getting a feast here.

When we eventually finished dinner Max stood up taking the empty plates "Mama to było piękne dziękuję" **(Mum it was lovely thank you) **Max said to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek and she went to stand up but Max shook his head "Będę myć wszystko i umieścić to wszystko można usiąść i odpocząć" **(I will wash everything up and put it all away you sit down and relax)** he told her and she sighed as Max went into the kitchen.

"The food was lovely… as per usual" I said to her and she smiled at me "I'm going to go and give Max a hand" I said and stood up from the sofa and went into the kitchen and seen Max running the water in the basin and putting the empty plates in the basin "Want a hand?" I asked him kissing his cheek.

"No I'm alright thanks" He said but I felt bad as everyone had done something apart from me so when he washed the plates and put them on the draining board I picked them up and started drying them then asked Max where they were supposed to go "You don't have to" Max told me.

"I know I don't but I want to" I told him and started putting everything away "That food was amazing" I said and he laughed "I don't think I'll never be able to cook like that" I told him and we laughed a little.

We stayed for another hour or so then we decided that we should probably go home, because I was starting earlier then Max tomorrow at work I was going to stay at my place tonight and Max was going to stay at his place tonight but he promised that he would see me at work tomorrow and he would even buy me some breakfast in the canteen… what a hopeless romantic he is! He was staying at mine tomorrow night though.

When he dropped me home he walked me upstairs but didn't come in, he kissed me and said he would see me tomorrow before leaving to go home. I decided to have a bath and went into the bathroom and started running the bath, I undressed myself and looked in the mirror and seen I had stretch marks on my stomach. I looked away embarrassed by them and got into the bath and put the bubbles over my stomach so that I didn't have to look at them. I never thought I would be one of them women who would get stretch marks and hate them, before I had them they were just a sign of becoming a mother but seeing them now on my body I was embarrassed by them I didn't like them and I hope that no one ever sees them.

After getting out of the bath I went into my bedroom where I dried off and got my pjs on then grabbed a book and sat in bed flicking through it but I just couldn't concentrate on my book so I ended up closing it and going into the living room where I put the TV on and watched some of my recorded programmes but I couldn't concentrate on them either. All I could think about was the way I looked and how I could stop Max ever seeing me naked, I didn't have them that I noticed last week when I went and had my scan they've just sort of popped up in the last week, I didn't want Max to see them they were ugly and horrible scars.

Since when did I become one of them people who cared about looks?

I got to work the next morning and got my duties for the day of Smithy which was to be on the front desk so I got my jumper and went to the front desk where I took over from Roger and a couple of hours later Max came in through the front doors and came to the front desk where he greeted me with a kiss, over seen by Ben and Sally who wolf whistled at us "Morning" He said to them who just smirked and left the station to go out on patrol "Good night?" He asked me.

"It was OK I had a bath, watched some TV, read a book, went to sleep" I told him "Are you still staying at my place tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah I was planning on maybe making some dinner for us and having a romantic night in" He said to me.

"A romantic night?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said with a smile "Look I better get upstairs, I'll see you later" He said and kissed me before going upstairs.

A romantic night in meant that he wanted to sleep with me I knew it, he wanted us to have sex tonight which meant I was going to have to get naked and show him my body and I wasn't comfortable with that. Maybe I could turn the lights off and get under the covers then he wouldn't see me.

**Max  
**Me and Millie went into her apartment I told her to go put her feet up and relax and I would start on dinner for us, I made her a cup of tea and handed it to her and made sure that she was comfortable before going back into the kitchen where I started on dinner. I didn't want to make something that was going to take a long time to cook but I wanted something that was going to be nice and decided to just make crispy chicken with tomatoes which only takes half an hour to make.

When I finished dinner I put it on a plate and called her into the kitchen where there was a small table and two chairs, I lit three candles and called Millie into the kitchen where I had set everything up "Max it looks great" She said and kissed me on the lips as she sat down on one of the chairs "Are you as good as a cook as your mum?" She asked me.

"No I'm not but I can cook" I told her and sat down opposite her and we started eating "Nice?" I asked.

"It's delicious" She said with a smile as she ate some more.

"See I'm not bad" I joked.

When we finished dinner Millie said that she was tired and went to the bedroom and I followed after her turning the TV and everything off and went into the bedroom to see her getting changed and when she seen me she grabbed the bed covers and covered her body like I was a stranger "Millie I've seen you naked before" I told her with a chuckle and stated to get undressed myself. I got into bed and Millie turned the light off and carried on getting her pjs on so I turned it back on "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Nothing" She answered and turned the light off again then she slipped into bed and put her back to me so I shifted closer to her and put my hand over her stomach then kissed her neck hoping that maybe tonight mat be the night for us but Millie had other ideas she shrugged me off "Max I'm tired" She said and shifted further away from me.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I asked sitting up in bed turning the lamp on.

"Nothings the matter" She said.

"Yes it is, why don't you just tell me what the matter" I said.

"There's nothing to tell because there's nothing wrong!" She told me irritated.

"Why are you turning the lights off getting dressed? Why are you shrugging me off and moving away from me? What have I done wrong?" I asked her confused.

"I'm ugly Max" She answered.


End file.
